Cheese slicers are used for slicing cheese into slices. A typical cheese slicer comprises a handle and a slicing plate fixed to an end of the handle, and one edge of the slicing plate being configured as a sharp slicing blade. The slicing blade of the slicing plate is positioned with a gap from the end of the handle. The cheese slices pass through the gap between the slicing blade and the end of the handle. Therefore, the width of the gap determines the thickness of the sliced cheese pieces. In conventional cheese slicers, the gap between the slicing blade and the end of the handle is fixed, and therefore it is impossible to adjust the thickness of the cheese slices.
Cheese slicers that are adjustable to provide variable cheese slice thickness have recently been developed. In these adjustable cheese slicers, the gap between the slicing blade and the end of the handle is configured to be adjustable. However, the operation for adjusting the gap between the slicing blade and the end of the handle of these cheese slicers is rather awkward. For example, one example of the adjustable cheese slicers requires the user to rotate a dial arranged on the handle to adjust the slice thickness, which generally requires using both hands to do it. Another drawback of the adjustable cheese slicers is that no indication of the width of the variable gap is provided, making it difficult for the user to know the slice thickness before the cheese is sliced.
Therefore, there is a need for a cheese slicer which can be easily and conveniently adjusted to slice cheese into slices of variable thicknesses, and which provides a clear indication of the slice thickness to be selected.